


The Seasons

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 seasons, 4 drabbles, 400 words. [AoKuro, fluff, guess the season]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I was studying (nothing related to the seasons) and was caught by a sudden inspiration. I choose the drabbles since those were just fragments of ideas and felt like writing them down.

A rain of red, brown and yellow. All around leaves were falling over their heads, dancing against the clear blue sky.  
Nigou scampered to and fro, bouncing on the leaves gathered at the roots of the trees. He turned around a pole, sniffing it, then he barked as he run back to Tetsuya. He bended his knees and welcomed the dog in a warm hug. A hand ruffled his hair.  
Daiki smiled, as bright as the sun and so tender and mild it didn’t hurt looking at him. Tetsuya took a red leaf and leaned it behind his ear.  
“Beautiful.”

***

Snow beyond the window and a fluffy warmth around their bodies. Tetsuya was sleeping against his chest and somewhere over the thick duvet Nigou was curled; Daiki could feel his weigh on his legs.  
He needed to stretch his body but didn’t want to wake them up, so he stared at the silent snowflakes covering in white the world outside.  
Daiki thought about a cup filled with chocolate until its edges and his stomach groaned. Maybe he could sneak out from the bed without…  
“Mh… ‘morning Daiki…”  
Tetsuya still had his eyes closed, but Nigou quickly moved on the cushion.

***

Bright sun, blue sky, cold wind. Daiki sneezed and scratched the back of his neck.  
“I’m fine.”  
He felt Tetsuya’s eyes on him and blocked whatsoever comment about his inadequate outfit. It was March, it was still cold to wear a jacket and Tetsuya was right. Daiki just was too stubborn.  
“Daiki look.” Tetsuya was pointing at a blue dot on the barren flowerbed.  
Daiki looked down at the tiny flower proudly standing on the brownish soil. Then he felt something soft and warm around his neck.  
He saw Tetsuya, without his scarf anymore, unfolding the collar of his coat.

***

The rain was washing away everything, like a river falling from the sky.  
“After this it’ll be hot again.”  
Tetsuya stared at the gray clouds. He was completely soaked and left a trace of dirty water as he entered home. Daiki, behind him, closed the door and didn’t wait for him to go any further. His hands glided under the squishy t-shirt and pinched his nipples.  
“Daiki, we should take a bath.”  
Daiki didn’t reply and eagerly sucked and bit every inch of his neck. Tetsuya bended his head back, Daiki’s hands slid down his stomach.  
It was hot already.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm personally satisfied and I'm drowning in the fluff I created.


End file.
